


The Head Honcho

by lasergirl



Category: The Daily Show (RPS)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasergirl/pseuds/lasergirl





	The Head Honcho

_**TDS: Head Honcho**_  
**Title:** The Head Honcho  
**Fandom:** The Daily Show (RPS)  
**Rating:** PG, mild m/m, language  
**Pairing:** Jon/Stephen  
**Notes:** Tonight was the best episode EVER in the history of The Daily Show, I swear.

**February 2nd, 2005**

It's later in the afternoon, running into evening. The show's been taped, sent for editing and the obligatory censoring, and Jon has retired to his office-cum-greenroom with Stephen.

"What do you really think, Stephen? I know you're dying to tell me."

Stephen's smile is mysterious, infuriating; he taunts Jon with silence and a knowing eyebrow.

"Oh, you think you're so smart, don't you?" Jon counters, "Well wait till the feedback comes in on the show tonight. Me and Anderson Cooper - we light up the screens! We've got Newsreader Grey Hair Gravitas written all over our faces!"

Stephen just sits there, nodding slowly, but the look of subtle disagreement remains fixed on his lips.

"Well?" Jon can't let this go. "Sure, that was a brilliant idea, the GI Joe and the cave troll and all that. But let's not forget who the host of this show is! Me! I run this little dog and pony show!"

Stephen's resolve is unwavering. Jon reaches across his desk and grabs him by the neck, worrying at him like a dog. Still, Stephen smiles.

"I AM THE HEADH HONCHO! I OWN YOU! AND I HAVE YOU RIGHT WHERE I WANT YOU!" Jon yells. "BEND OVER!"

And Stephen's head pops off, bounces across the desk and comes to rest in his open doorway... against the impeccably-polished wingtip of the life-size Stephen Colbert. He uses the eyebrow on Jon.

"You were saying, Mister Integrity?"

"Uhm," Jon stuffs the headless mini-Stephen into his desk drawer. "Just working on a new bit for the show."

"If this is part of your Napoleon complex, you can stop right there." Stephen retrieves the plastic skull and places it gently on the corner of Jon's desk. "If, however, you have something else in mind, I might be persuaded...." He moves in towards Jon, bending down over the desk in a teasing kiss.

"Oh, do I," says Jon, reaching for him.

And the little plastic Stephen head watches everything and grins.

END.  


Questions? Comments? Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
